


Skywarp's Misfortune

by Starscreamisbae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: After an amazing night Skwarp regrets what comes after
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Skywarp's Misfortune

Skywarp and Thundercracker got off their shift around the same time. The blue seeker was tired but his partner insisted that they do something fun. Though he knew what he truly wanted he tried suggesting they watch a movie. "Aww c'mon TC you know what I want," he said in a whiny voice. "Uhh, Back To The Future?" He replied trying to sound clueless. 

Tired of this nonsense, having no patience after a long day of monitor duty, Skywarp pushed Thundercracker onto his berth. He yelped falling back on the berth trying to scoot away from him. "H-how about Twilight?" He asked with a gulp still trying to escape the horny seeker. The purple flyer scoffed getting more impatient by the second, the heat building in his tanks. He began to overheat to the point where his cooling fans kicked on.

It became apparent to Thundercracker in minutes that Skywarp was cycling. The smell wafting off of him was hypnotic. He smelled the sweet scent of his trinemate. Though he tried not to he began to become subdued by the scent causing him to go into a rut. His panels began heating up, notifications popping up in his HUD begging for him to open them. It became harder to dismiss the urge.

All he had wanted to do is relax and maybe watch a movie. He liked the idea of Netflix but without the chill. Now he was stuck in quite the situation. Interface wasn't his favorite part of a relationship, he liked getting to know the other person in different ways. This part not being one of the ways he was thinking of.

His interface array told him he wanted to frag him so hard but what was left of the logical part of his processor still wanted to watch a movie. Skywarp lent down to begin licking his closed codpiece. It became harder to deny the feeling in the pit of his tanks. Not being able to suppress it any longer he opened his panels much to his lover's amusement. 

His spike sprang free from its casing already erect and pulsing with energon. The smaller seeker looked at it hungrily, taking it into his mouth lapping at the prefluid forming at the tip. Thundercracker moaned, pleasure shot through his frame as Skywarp's clever glossia worked around his spike.  
_________

Though he loved having his trinemate in his mouth, it didn't do much for the feeling in his tanks that was driving him wild. He pulled himself off the warm appendage, transfluid and saliva dripping off his glossia. Skywarp dove in and kissed Thundercracker passionately, their glossae intertwining and mingling. 

He grabbed his spike and opened his own panels exposing his wet valve. It was Thundercracker's turn to gaze lovingly at his mate's interface array, admiring each node. Skywarp went down on his spike gasping as he took his admittedly average length in. 

He began to make a steady pace bobbing up and down, slowly increasing the speed and then going torturously slow. Thundercracker was already nearing his overload. He tried to hold it in not wanting the sensation to end. 

Sensing through the bond that he was about to hit his climax, Skywarp began moving faster, the ridges of the blue seeker rubbing nicely against each node and sensor. He couldn't stand it any longer the purple seeker overloaded all over his spike, sending him into overload.  
________

The next morning Skywarp had a strange feeling in his tanks. He tried to override the command to purge but he couldn't. He quickly ran into the washracks, purging his stomach acid due to the fact that he hadn't even had the chance to have his morning energon. Not that he wanted it anymore, he was overwhelmed from the nausea.

He soon was overcome with a strange craving for rust sticks and energon goodies. He found this strange for he wasn't hungry after purging yet he started to feel hungrier the more he thought about it. 

He checked his internal chronometer to find that it was 2:00 in the morning. Realising that it was a bit too early he went back to his berth. Thundercracker wrapped his arm around his waist, a soothing feeling coming over him as they spooned.

When he woke up again Thundercracker was still cuddled up to him. He wiggled out of his grasp having to purge again. _Seriously not this again._

This awoke his trinemate with a start. He ran into the washracks to see what was wrong only to see Skywarp bent over and retching. 

"Warp are you ok?!" Thundercracker inquired worry seeping into his tone. 

"Y- yeah I'm fine it was probably just some bad energon," he said brushing it off even though there was no energon in the puke.

Thundercracker didn't notice this detail and went to go help him up. "Do you need anything Skywarp?" He asked. 

"I could sure go for some rust sticks about now," He replied with a noncommittal smile still not feeling well after what had just happened. 

"Are you sure you can hold anything down?" Thundercracker wondered how someone could manage to be hungry after throwing up like that. 

"Yeah I'm sure. Please TC I'm starving over here." His trinemate rolled his eyes at this but couldn't resist his petro-puppy dog eyes.

He went to get him the rust sticks he requested from Starscream's secret stash.  
When he gave them to Skywarp he promptly gobbled them all down in a pigish fashion.


End file.
